When The Levee Breaks
by Mr.Comatose Likes His 6 Bucks
Summary: ENDVERSE ! Dean était la digue qui maintenait le camps en place, qui maintenait la lutte, l'espoir en place. Une chose à laquelle veille Castiel, car il est maintenant tout ce qu'il reste à Dean.


Une fic que j'ai écrite il y a un moment, et j'ai enfin où le courage de faire une relecture avant de poster XD

Donc, elle se déroule dans l'univers de l'épisode _The End_. J'aime bien l'épisode et j'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose dessus. Un peu angsty et un brin lyrique (enfin pas tellement, c'est pas à la première personne ni rien... Enfin, bref.)

* * *

**Rating :** M

**Genre : **drama, angst, romance, lemon

**Personnages** : Dean Winchester / Castiel / Chuck Shurley / Risa

**Pairing :** Dean/Castiel

**Disclaimer :** _Supernatural_ appartient à la CW, les paroles de la chanson _When The Levee Breaks_ à Led Zeppelin.

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**WHEN THE LEVEE BREAKS**

_"If it keeps on rainin', levee's goin' to break,_

_When The Levee Breaks I'll have no place to stay._

_When you're tryin' to find your way home,_

_You don't know which way to go?_

_When the levee breaks, mama, you got to move._

_All last night sat on the levee and moaned,_

_Thinkin' about me baby and my happy home."*_

**NOVEMBRE 2014 - Camp Chitaqua**

Chuck Shurley tient un calepin de la main gauche, un stylo de la droite, qu'il est actuellement en train de mâchouiller nerveusement, un pli soucieux formé sur son front, ses yeux bleus troublés. Il est dans un des hangars du camp, celui des produits d'hygiène et des médicaments, à vérifier les stocks, noter ce qu'il manque, ce dont on a le plus besoin, même si dans leur situation, ils ont besoin de tout et n'ont presque rien. C'est bien la seule utilité qu'il a sur le camp, trop trouillard pour sortir des grilles et s'aventurer en zone chaude, et bien trop maladroit pour faire partie d'une mission de toute façon. Même si, il faut l'avouer, ces dernières années l'ont forcé à prendre un peu de courage. Il en a vu des horreurs avec cette putain d'Apocalypse, et depuis que le virus s'est répandu un peu partout, c'est carrément l'Enfer sur Terre. Avoir Lucifer aux basques, ça force le courage donc. En cinq ans, il a l'impression d'avoir pris vingt ans au vu des traits marqués et fatigués qui composent désormais son visage. Tout le monde vieillit en accéléré depuis cinq ans.

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il joue les intendants, ça lui convient, il se sent un peu utile. Mais c'est pas évident tous les jours, devoir annoncer qu'ils manquent de telle ou telle chose, devoir trouver un moyen de s'en procurer. Cela devient de plus en plus compliqué notamment pour les médicaments. Leur stock d'antibiotiques est presque réduit à zéro. Presque plus de morphine non plus. Chuck pousse un soupir frustré. Chaque jour il manque une nouvelle catégorie de chose, et chaque jour il fait ses comptes rendus, un peu effrayé, à un Dean extrêmement irritable et susceptible. L'annonce du jour ne ravit donc pas Chuck. Il griffonne sur son calepin, et juste au moment où il finit, il entend le bruit de jeeps dehors. Retour de mission, Dean et une dizaine d'autres sont partis le matin même dans une zone chaude, à quelques kilomètres à l'ouest. Chuck sort précipitamment du hangar, parcoure quelques mètres dans la jachère pour finalement arriver en vue des jeeps. Il se fige, pétrifié. Un "nom de Dieu..." murmuré lui échappe des lèvres devant le spectacle qui se déroule devant ses yeux. Ou plutôt, ne se déroule pas, faute d'artistes. Partis à dix, revenus à quatre. Un coup dur, un sacré coup dur. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de perdre des leurs dans les missions en ce moment, et à chaque fois Dean en revenait plus terrifiant de haine, de frustration et de désespoir.

Chuck continue d'observer ce qui se déroule devant lui, à quelques mètres de là. Risa qui sort de la cabane servant de QG, Dean qui passe en coup de vent devant elle, s'engouffre dans la cabane, les trois autres, tête baissée, Risa qui questionne, réponses courtes qui fusent. Risa qui retourne dans la cabane. Chuck se dit qu'il gardera ses mauvaises nouvelles pour plus tard. Non pas qu'il attende que Dean se calme, ça n'arrivera pas, Dean ne se calmait plus depuis longtemps. Disons moins furieux, si c'était possible.

La cabane est plutôt spacieuse, pour une cabane du moins. Le bois qui la compose n'a pas cependant très bonne mine, rafistolé par endroits, fissuré à d'autres. Il en va de même pour les lattes faisant office de parquet. Leur caractère miteux symbolise parfaitement celui désespéré des combattants de Chitaqua. Une poignée de résistants fatigués, effrayés, brisés, seulement animés par l'espoir surréaliste de mettre fin à cette Apocalypse. Le camp était leur radeau de fortune se délitant peu à peu, au beau milieu d'une mer hostile et poisseuse, submergés par les démons et les Croats, ces anciens humains, ceux qui étaient autrefois leurs frères au sens biblique du terme, tombés sous l'égide du diable.

Dean a les mains crispées de chaque côté de la table centrale, pas très large mais massive. Il la serre à s'en faire exploser les jointures, à la blancheur de ses phalanges ont en déduit que toute trace de sang en est absente. Chaque mission était, d'une certaine manière, une nouvelle saignée pour Dean, qui, même s'il ne le montrait pas, l'affaiblissait tellement que la rage en découlant l'électrisait au point qu'il devenait toujours plus imprudent et impulsif. Drôle de paradoxe. Il n'y a rien sur la table, seulement le bois vieilli, et pourtant Dean semble y trouver la plus grande fascination, s'écorchant à la contemplation de chaque petite fissure provoquée par les mites, fixant obstinément cette table. La suspension qui éclairent la pièce de sa lumière blafarde projette l'ombre de Dean sur la table, sombre et triste, effrayante et ridicule.

Risa est adossée à un des piliers de la cabane, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses yeux bruns balayant la pièce sans jamais se poser sur Dean. Ils passent sur les étagères de bois et de ferraille remplies de livres abîmés, miteux, et anciens, sur les murs de bois où sont placardés dans un coin de la pièce cartes, photos et coupures de journaux, au dessus d'un bureau encombré de paperasse de guerre, si on pouvait appeler ainsi ce qu'ils étaient en train de mener. Ses yeux s'arrêtent toujours plus longuement sur le drapeau américain replié dans ce coin, à côté du bureau. Au début, ils se battaient pour leur pays, ensuite pour le monde, maintenant... Pour ce qui restait du monde.

Castiel, lui, se tient dans la pénombre, adossé contre un des plans de travail au fond de la pièce, dans ce qui sert de cuisine. C'est à dire quelques plans côte à côte, et un grand évier. La blancheur des meubles est passée depuis longtemps. Ils sont maintenant jaunis, crasseux. L'évier est plein de calcaire blanchâtre, l'étagère branlante à gauche ne contient que quelques bouteilles et conserves. Castiel ne lâche pas Dean des yeux, au contraire de Risa, il l'observe en silence, le regard indéchiffrable.

Cela fait un moment qu'ils sont tous les trois enfermés dans cette cabane, la chape de tension et de silence se resserrant autour d'eux, commençant peut-être à devenir suffocante, étouffante, à gagner l'extérieur comme un halo prévenant tout le monde qu'il ne faut pas pénétrer la cabane. C'est Risa qui craque en premier, son impatience ayant gagné son summum. Elle claque sèchement la langue, faisant fuser son ton autoritaire et irrité :

– OK, Dean. J'imagine que rester prostré là en silence est très utile, mais je pense que nous sommes en droit d'attendre un compte rendu, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle darde un regard insistant sur Dean, le regardant fixement pour la première fois, ne comptant pas le lâcher des yeux avant d'avoir eu sa réponse. Dean prend son temps, avant d'enfin relever la tête et de fixer la jeune femme d'une expression terrifiante. Terrifiante dans le sens où aucune émotion ne transparait, si ce n'est la lassitude, et l'ennui. Risa s'agite légèrement, troublée et inquiète. Elle aurait préféré la colère à l'impassibilité, l'inexpression étant autrement plus glaçante qu'un ostensible courroux. D'un ton neutre, absolument monocorde, Dean lâche :

– Un compte rendu ? On est parti à dix ce matin, on est revenu à quatre. Quatre tués par des démons, deux infectés, laissés sur place.

Et Risa ne répond rien, car il n'y a rien à répondre. Et Castiel fronce les sourcils, et Dean se prend à sourire tristement, brusquement nerveusement amusé par le désespoir de leur cause. Risa le regarde, les lèvres tordues en une moue à la fois peinée et révulsée, remerciant Dieu, ou n'importe quoi, puisque Dieu semble les avoir abandonné, que personne d'autre ne voit la névrose pitoyable de leur "courageux leader". L'espoir ténu du camp Chitaqua n'avait pas besoin d'être réduit à néant par la vue de leur chef si défait dans ses moments de doutes. Dean devait garder son image de meneur inébranlable auprès des autres. Mais Dean est humain. Il est courageux, certes, bien plus que n'importe quel autre homme, il le restera et ne lâchera jamais son combat contre Lucifer, mais Dean aussi, parfois, se retrouve tellement accablé par les responsabilités lui incombant, par l'espoir que les gens ont en lui, par la force du camp adverse, qu'il lui arrive de craquer, l'espace d'un moment, pour en ressortir plus fort après. Du moins, c'est ce que Risa espère. Dean est la digue qui maintient le camps en place, qui maintient la lutte, l'espoir contre la pluie torrentielle et démoniaque qui tombe sans cesse, et leur digue ne doit pas sauter.

Risa pousse un soupir de frustration en même temps que de résignation. Tout cela n'est plus de son ressort, peut-être qu'elle et Dean couchent ensemble de temps à autres, peut-être qu'ils ont une "relation" mais ça se borne au sens physique, ils ne parlent pas de sentiments. Dean ne parle jamais de sentiment. Ni avec elle, ni avec personne. Le concept de tenter de le rassurer est ridicule en soi, et vain. Dean l'enverrait paître comme toute personne tentant de faire preuve de pitié, compassion et condescendance envers lui. Alors Risa quitte la cabane du QG, sans un mot, laissant Dean toujours à sa table et Castiel toujours dans la pénombre à fixer son leader.

Risa est partie depuis quelques minutes, mais Dean n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, le visage toujours vide d'expression. Seul Castiel a enfin bougé, il s'est décollé du plan de travail et ses doigts sont maintenant en train de courir sur les étiquettes des bouteilles posées sur l'étagère. Il plisse les yeux, tentant de déchiffrer leurs inscriptions dans la pénombre, attrape une bouteille qu'il éleve dans les airs, en quête de plus de lumière. Cela ne semble pas lui plaire car il secoue la tête, la repose et en prend une autre qui s'avère être celle qu'il recherchait. Il fouille dans l'évier, à la recherche d'un verre à peu près propre, et s'attèle à verser une bonne dose de liquide vert pâle dedans. Il fait de même avec un autre verre, qu'il rempli d'un liquide ambré cette fois. Castiel se saisit des deux, et s'avance vers Dean qui ne relève pas les yeux à son approche. C'est seulement quand le brun pose le verre au liquide ambré sur la table que Dean coule un regard vers le verre, rempli à ras bord, comme si ce n'était que de l'eau et pas du whisky. Cela lui soutire un petit rire, il jette un coup d'œil à Castiel, lance :

– Ta façon de doser l'alcool est fascinante, Cas.

Un petit rictus apparaît sur les lèvres de Castiel, alors qu'il porte son propre verre à ses lèvres, le vidant d'un trait. Une légère grimace traverse son visage, mais le rictus réapparaît quelques secondes plus tard.

– Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'un remontant un peu plus puissant, explique Castiel de sa voix rauque, rendue plus éraillée encore par la quantité d'alcool et de joints qu'il a pu consommer ces dernières années. Bouche pâteuse et esprit embrumé sont devenus le quotidien de l'ancien ange, continuellement sous l'effet de l'alcool ou de drogues, jamais complètement sobre, toujours à l'ouest et sans jamais dormir. S'il y a une chose qui terrifie Castiel, c'est bien le sommeil, un étrange concept auquel l'ange qu'il était n'a jamais été habitué et qui faisait ressurgir à l'aide de son subconscient tout un tas de choses qu'il tentait d'oublier à coup d'absinthe et d'amphétamines.

Dean observe le liquide ambré, verre en main, le faisant légèrement tourner, l'agitant, relâchant les effluves déshinibantes et salvatrices du whisky. Il répète, dans un murmure, comme pour lui-même "un remontant plus puissant...". Les yeux dans le vague, il porte le verre à ses lèvres, avalant une longue gorgée. Puis ses yeux se tournent vers Castiel, et prennent une lueur sensiblement désespérée à travers leur lassitude apparente. Castiel perd son rictus, attrapant le regard de Dean, l'assimilant, le traduisant. Son esprit à beau être continuellement embrumé et noyé dans l'absinthe à mesure que les amphèt' grillent ses cellules, il y a des choses qu'il comprend toujours aussi bien. Spécialement quand c'est lié à Dean. Après un bref moment de silence, Castiel hausse les épaules, et dit lentement :

– Mais j'imagine que cette fois ci, le whisky n'est pas assez puissant comme remontant. Il n'a pas, Castiel marque une pause, cherchant la bonne façon de le dire, dodelinant de la tête, se grattant distraitement le menton, comme sous l'effet d'une intense réflexion, il n'a pas la qualité physique, termine-t-il, reposant son regard sur Dean, ses yeux perçants à travers le bleu terne qui les colore désormais. Il y a une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix de Castiel, et Dean le sent bien.

– Ferme là un peu, ordonne-t-il, l'énervement transparaissant dans ses yeux et sa voix, sèche et autoritaire. Castiel se contente de lever les mains, paumes ouvertes, en signe de rédition, lâchant un vague "comme tu veux", mais déjà Dean s'est saisi fermement d'un de ses poignets pour l'attirer contre lui et écraser sa bouche contre celle de l'autre homme, les emmenant tous deux dans un baiser violent et désespéré.

Le seul remontant plus puissant que l'alcool, c'est le sexe. Dean en est à un niveau de désespoir tel que c'est la seule façon pour lui de se vider, de pouvoir raccrocher, se rétablir. Bien sûr, il aurait pu aller voir Jane, ou même Risa mais il n'a pas le même genre de sexe avec elles qu'il peut avoir avec Castiel, il n'allait pas le voir pour les mêmes raisons. Jane et Risa, c'était pour le pur plaisir, assouvir ses pulsions de mâle, passer du bon temps. Castiel, c'est différent. C'est quand il tombe au plus bas, qu'il se sent le plus désespéré, qu'il se tourne vers lui car il est la seule personne à laquelle il peut montrer cette facette de lui, le seul à pouvoir réellement le comprendre. Castiel était là depuis le début de cette Apocalypse, et c'était la seule personne qui lui restait. Il couchait avec Castiel pour le réconfort.

Dans sa décadence, Castiel a évidemment expérimenté la débauche sexuelle avec les femmes, y prend du plaisir et comprend pourquoi Dean aime tellement ça. Tombé au plus bas, le sens moral des choses ne le touche presque plus. Aussi accueille-t-il les besoins de Dean sans broncher, accepte que Dean se serve de lui comme "remontant", parce qu'il a toujours aidé Dean, parce qu'il a toujours tout fait pour Dean et qu'il a conscience que ce dernier deviendrait dingue sans exutoire. Servir d'échappatoire ne le dérange pas. Comme à cet instant.

Dean a placé une main sur la nuque de Castiel, l'autre appuyée dans le bas de son dos afin de le maintenir dans une étreinte proche, pour garder son corps collé au sien, l'enfermant dans un carcan impérieux, auquel se soumet volontiers Castiel, ses doigts agrippant les omoplates de Dean. Les baisers qu'ils échangent sont violents, rudes, impétueux, essayant d'arracher à l'un ce dont l'autre à besoin, tous deux animés d'une passion virulente se retranscrivant dans ce drôle de corps à corps effréné, comme une noyade. A cet instant, ils se noient l'un dans l'autre. Ils s'embrassent, coupés d'oxygène, sombrant dans les profondeurs du désir comme on s'enfonce dans la noirceur abyssale de l'océan, le manque d'oxygène fait dérailler leur cerveau, le mettant peu à peu hors fonction alors que le cœur s'emballe, pompe désespérément et toujours plus vite en quête d'un oxygène inexistant, qui n'arrive pas. L'inconscience se rapproche, menace, ils rompent le lien formé par leurs lèvres comme on remonte à la surface. Hors d'haleine, leur poitrine se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier alors que leurs poumons se remplissent peu à peu de l'air dont ils ont été privés. Dean, pendant un instant, se contente d'observer son ancien ange, ses yeux bleus brusquement rallumés par le désir qui se profile, ses lèvres rougies et luisantes, entrouvertes et désirables. Et surtout, cet air de confiance qui émane de lui, cette promesse non dite qu'il peut sentir. Un consentement. Il sait que Castiel est là et qu'il n'ira nulle part. Il sait que le corps de Castiel est là, entre ses bras et qu'il peut se laisser aller avec, qu'il peut y trouver le réconfort dont il a besoin, la distraction qui lui ferra oublier ce qu'il vient de vivre, ce qui le galvanisera, qu'en prenant Castiel il peut prendre en même temps une force nouvelle qui l'aide à avancer mais qu'il n'avouera jamais. Il lit tout cela sur les traits marqués, fatigués, et abîmés de l'homme en face de lui. Il sait que Castiel lui est dévoué, et le suivra, peu importe ses décisions. Dean pourrait se sentir honteux de se servir ainsi de lui, mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il se dit juste qu'il y consent, il n'a pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin que ça.

Dean s'attaque de nouveau aux lèvres de Castiel, plus doucement cette fois-ci, mais toujours avec fougue, immisçant une langue insolente dans la bouche de son partenaire, comme s'il s'agissait d'un territoire sous sa domination, lui revenant de droit, et la langue de l'autre homme, docilement, accueille l'intruse le plus naturellement du monde, venant à sa rencontre, s'emmêlant autour d'elle pour mener une danse qu'elles connaissent désormais parfaitement, depuis le temps qu'elles la répètent. Petit à petit, Dean sent la chaleur dans son bas ventre se réveiller et monter, comme celle du soleil d'hiver : douce et directe. Il se fond un peu plus contre Castiel, ce dernier émettant un léger grognement, sentant l'érection naissante de Dean contre son bassin, réveillant par la même occasion une nouvelle vague de chaleur chez lui. Dean relâche alors les lèvres de Castiel, s'attaquant à son cou, mordillant légèrement sa peau pâle, sa langue glissant sur la jugulaire offerte, alors que ses mains s'infiltrent sous la chemise loqueteuse de l'ancien ange, froides contre sa peau de plus en plus bouillonnante. Castiel rejette la tête en arrière, afin de laisser un meilleur accès à ses clavicules à Dean, laissant échapper de légers râles de plaisir. Même si les raisons qui les mènent à coucher ensemble sont loin d'être les meilleurs, il est indéniable que tous deux y prennent un certain plaisir que Dean n'avoue peut-être pas clairement, mais que Castiel parvient à reconnaître totalement, peu importe la brusquerie dont peut faire preuve Dean, il ne le plaque pas simplement contre un mur pour le prendre sauvagement, non, car comme il aime se le dire, Dean recherche également une sorte de réconfort qui passe par quelques gestes moins brusques que les autres.

Dean s'écarte, passe son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête, fixant intensément Castiel qui lui non plus le ne le lâche pas des yeux. L'indolence et l'effronterie bleutée contre la fureur et la neurasthénie verdoyante. Deux étrangers qui tentent de retrouver les personnes qu'ils ont un jour été en creusant sans ménagement le corps de l'autre, deux amnésiques cherchant à se reconnaître : Castiel se cramponne à Dean avec l'obstination et la vigueur d'un fou afin de retrouver le lien qu'il e avec lui, celui qui lui rappelle qu'un jour il avait été l'ange qui l'avait porté hors de l'Enfer. Dean tâte chaque parcelle de sa peau dans l'espoir d'y retrouver la dureté et la puissance qu'il avait fallu qu'il éprouve pour parvenir à convaincre l'ange borné et obéissant que Castiel avait été de rejoindre sa cause, que c'était la seule qui soit juste.

Ils en sont donc là, à plonger chacun leur regard l'un dans l'autre, remarquant soudainement le caractère égoïste de ce qu'ils font : désespoir, colère, rancœur, amertume anime Dean, résignation, dévotion, lassitude, désespoir pour Castiel, le désespoir les lie, ils le partagent. Leurs deux buts ne sont cependant égoïstes que d'apparence : ils se rejoignent pour devenir un besoin et une satisfaction mutuelle, aussi sûrement que deux moins deviennent positifs au sein d'une équation. C'est ce qu'ils sont, une équation à deux inconnues terriblement dépendantes. C'est de là que viennent tous ces gestes apportant une dimension émotionnelle à leur rapport. De ce besoin, cette nécessité d'exister l'un pour l'autre.

L'intensité de leur échange oculaire semble prendre trop d'ampleur, la vérité leur brûle les yeux, la vérité tellement plus dure et acerbe que le mensonge et la fuite. Dean rompt le contact visuel le premier, comme toujours. Il pose ses mains sur les cuisses de l'ancien ange alors que celui-ci attrape sa nuque des deux mains pour le maintenir contre sa bouche. Deux bouches abîmées par la dureté et le cynisme qu'elles professent bien plus souvent que la douceur. Elles ne sont tellement plus habituées aux mots délicats et innocents que leur esprit même semble les avoir oublié.

Une des mains de Dean court du haut de la cuisse de l'ancien ange pour passer en coup de vent sur sa hanche et remonter le long de ses côtes. Cela n'a que pour seul but de déboutonner la chemise de Castiel, bouton après bouton, mais ce dernier trésaille, laisse échapper un soupir imperceptible parce que ce geste si anodin est empli d'une douceur rare. Dean embrasse sa mâchoire, laissant glisser ses lèvres sur la pomme d'Adam de l'ancien ange, mordillant le creux de sa gorge, et Castiel se rapproche plus encore, ils sont peau contre peau, mélangeant leur chaleur moite en émanant. Les gouttes de sueur perlant sur leur peau en ébullition contrastent avec la fraîcheur de novembre qui ne les atteint pas.

Habituellement, l'ancien ange laisse Dean disposer de son corps comme il lui plait, tout lui va. Ou plutôt, il se fiche de l'art et la manière, tant que c'est Dean. Il suit ses directives avec indolence.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Castiel repousse Dean, se libérant de son étreinte tandis que ce dernier pousse un grognement irrité. Ils se fixent un moment, Dean ne comprend pas ce qu'il prend à Castiel, mais il ne demande pas, se contentant de le scruter du regard.

Ils ne parlent jamais. Ni pendant, ni après. C'est inutile, il n'y a rien à dire.

Castiel pousse Dean alors sur la petite banquette défoncée dans un coin de la pièce. Le leader s'y laisse mollement tomber.

Castiel retire ses vêtements avec une lenteur similaire à celle d'un serpent en pleine mue, qui se débarasse de son ancienne peau pour aspirer à un renouveau. Son but est le même. Castiel se donne à Dean, le laisse user de son corps, il est comme un saint qui se jette dans la mer morte.

Bientôt, il se retrouve dans toute sa nudité. L'expression de son visage mêle à la fois désir et lassitude, il ressemble à la Vénus Anadyomène, celle de Rimbaud plus que celle de Botticelli, à la vénus damnée, sans cheveux pour masquer l'ardeur de sa virilité étonnamment patiente dans un contexte où le temps presse généralement.

Dean n'aime pas ce corps. Il aurait pu, en d'autres temps, d'autres lieux. D'autres circonstances. Ce corps n'est pas beau. C'est celui d'un malade se fourvoyant dans la dépravation et la négligence. La peau trop blanche, trop blafarde qui vire au gris cacochyme d'un vieillissement trop rapide accentué par des années de perte progressive d'espoir, l'espoir qui s'amégris aussi sûrement que les côtes et les hanches de l'ancien saillent sous sa peau striée de cicatrices laissées par l'aiguille acérée et sans pitié du temps qui fuit inexorablement, qui s'épuise un peu plus chaque jour pour tomber à bout de force au pieds de l'Apocalypse.

Castiel finit par se relever, il rencontre les yeux verts grisés de son partenaire, et sans lâcher ses pupilles noires, il monte à son tour sur la banquette, s'asseyant à cheval sur Dean, et peut-être que la surprise passe rapidement dans les yeux de ce dernier, peut-être qu'il fronce légèrement les sourcils, peut-être qu'il a envie de protester, parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont l'habitude de faire, parce que c'est un changement de programme inattendu. Mais il se tait, il laisse Castiel faire, il est trop fatigué, las.

La sensation du jean rigide et rugueux sur la peau nue de ses cuisses est désagréable. Les mains calleuses de Dean évoquent la même sensation, mais, contrairement au jean, Castiel aime les sentir sur ses hanches, il aime que ses doigts emprisonnent ses côtes et l'attirent fermement plus prêt. L'ancien ange laisse Dean reprendre sa domination, soudainement, il se fait plus pressant, ses mains courant sous les cuisses du brun pour le forcer à se soulever légèrement et Dean se glisse en lui comme un voleur, sans prévenir et sans manière. Un instant, Castiel a l'impression d'être brûlé vif, la douleur aiguë traverse tout son corps. Il se cramponne à Dean, fourre son nez dans le creux de son cou qui ruisselle d'une sueur glacée contre sa peau en effervescence. Dean se rend compte du corps crispé de Castiel, réalise peut-être sa virulence exagérée, et le voleur se transforme en Arsène Lupin : ses mains caressent doucement les cuisses de Castiel, de leur paumes moites et rêches. L'ancien ange pousse un léger soupir, et entame de lents va-et-vient alors que peu à peu, la douleur s'estompe, et auxquels s'ajoutent des coups de reins un peu plus hâtifs de la part de Dean. Leur agitation passe par plusieurs stades. D'abord lente et désordonnée, puis régulière et plus soutenue, d'un seul coup plus sauvage et intense. C'est de ce stade, principalement, que découle ce que l'un et l'autre recherche : une sorte de symbiose et de communion leur permettant de partager le fardeau et le désespoir, la colère et l'amertume, de s'échanger des promesses de courage et de soutien qu'ils cherchent profondément en l'autre, les dénichant au plus profond d'eux même, là où il ignore leur existence même. Il n'y a aucune douceur dans leur échange de dernier stade : c'est brut, sans fioriture, sans apparat.

Et tout se relâche, juste au moment où ils se retrouvent au bord de la rupture, de l'overdose, au moment où ils creusent trop profondément l'autre pour que cela reste supportable. Ils expirent, presque en même temps, leur soulagement et la temporaire vague de sérénité qui les envahi, frivole illusion de plénitude provoquée par la libération d'endorphines cruelles.

Aucun des deux n'esquisse le moindre geste ensuite. Chacun pour ses propres raisons. Castiel pour se sentir lié à quelqu'un, physiquement lié, quand tous l'ont abandonné et qu'il ne lui reste que Dean.

Dean pour profiter de la chaleur réconfortante et intime que peut lui offrir Castiel, quand tout dehors n'est que froideur.

Castiel a le menton posé sur l'épaule de Dean, les mains à plat dans son dos et il peut sentir la joue du chasseur contre son cou, et ses lèvres contre sa propre épaule. D'une certaine façon, c'est le moment le plus agréable qu'ils peuvent vivre, le temps semble se figer, pendant un instant, de façon complètement surréaliste. Une sorte de brèche qui s'ouvre et les transporte ailleurs, loin de cette Apocalypse. Un moment de plénitude dans le chaos. D'habitude, Dean vient, baise, repart. Mais pas avec Castiel. Avec lui, il reste, un peu, comme un homme peut rester avec une femme pour qui il ressent certaines choses après l'amour. Dean ne s'avouera sans doute jamais ce genre de chose, n'en est peut-être même pas conscient. Il sait juste qu'avec Castiel, il reste. De son côté, ce sont les femmes qui partent quand Castiel couche avec elles. Castiel ne va jamais nulle part, il ne part jamais. Il aime rester, il aime quand elles restent. Avec Dean, c'est différent. Il y a quelque chose qui rend ça plus agréable.

Toutefois, au bout d'un moment, la position devient inconfortable pour tous les deux. Ils se séparent, et tandis que Dean reboucle sa ceinture, Castiel se rhabille. Il finit de boucler sa ceinture, et remarque que Dean l'observe. Et pour une fois, la signification du regard de Dean échappe complètement à Castiel. Ils restent ainsi un long moment, à se regarder fixement, immobiles, comme ils en ont une l'habitude depuis le début, depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Ils ont toujours tenté de lire l'un en l'autre, pour y trouver un certain nombre de choses : le mensonge et la vérité, la confiance et la méfiance, les implicites et les non-dits. Mais à cet instant, aucun des deux ne parvient à déchiffrer le regard de l'autre car ils sont face à l'ineffable. Et Hegel a beau dire que l'ineffable n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus haut, il a tord. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut nommer car il n'y a aucun mot pour les nommer. Elles se ressentent, c'est tout. Il y a beaucoup de choses non-dites entre Dean et Castiel, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas conscients de ces choses. C'est juste qu'ils sont trop effrayés pour les dire, ce qu'elles impliquent est trop gros pour eux, et puis, ils ont vécus tellement de choses ensemble qu'il n'y a même pas besoin de les dire. Il arrive toujours un moment où les mots ne suffisent plus, où ils perdent leur utilité.

Dean, soudainement, s'avance vers Castiel. Pendant un moment, il semble hésiter, il parait même réticent. Castiel voit le trouble s'agiter dans ses yeux, comme s'il se trouvait écartelé entre deux envies. Finalement, il secoue la tête et, posant une main sur la joue de Castiel, se penche en avant pour l'embrasser.

Et c'est étrange.

Étrange, parce que le baiser est incroyablement doux et que Castiel ne se souvient pas en avoir jamais échangé un si doux avec l'homme en face de lui. Juste la sensation des lèvres de Dean sur les siennes, c'est tout. Et pourtant, tellement électrisant. Comme une décharge électrique lui traversant tout le corps, tellement ce geste est surprenant et incongru.

Dean s'écarte alors doucement, pose ses mains sur les hanches de l'ancien ange, évitant avec attention le regard de Castiel, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Sa gêne est visible, comme s'il avait honte d'un geste si insignifiant, d'avoir fait quelque chose pouvant montrer que, quelque part, son humanité est toujours là, qu'une part de lui, la part de lui capable d'attention, est toujours là. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Castiel, bientôt suivit d'un léger éclat de rire. Cela lui vaut, après un air surpris, un regard noir de la part de Dean. Aussitôt, le rire s'éteint dans la gorge de l'ancien ange et il hausse les épaules, un rictus ironique prenant la place du drôle de sourire qu'il a eu.

– Tu as raison, ce n'est pas drôle, reconnaît Castiel sans la moindre once de sincérité.

– Rien n'est drôle en ce moment.

– Le mot commence à perdre de son sens. Comme beaucoup d'autres. Un jour, plus aucun d'eux ne sera utile, et on arrêtera de parler.

Castiel dit cela les yeux dans le vague, et ça ressemble à une de ses divagations fumeuses habituelles.

– Je crois plutôt qu'on arrêtera de parler parce qu'on aura plus rien à dire, si tu veux mon avis. Une fois que les Croats et toutes ces merdes se seront occupés de nos miches, l'envie de parler, elle aura foutu le camps depuis longtemps, fait remarquer Dean, le ton amer et plein de sarcasmes.

Castiel lève les yeux sur Dean, qui fixe un point dans le vide. Au moins, il semble s'être un peu ressaisit. Le silence retombe, pendant un long moment. Castiel se demande depuis combien de temps exactement ils sont dans cette cabane, seuls. Le plus étonnant est que personne ne soit venu, ne se soit demandé où était Dean. Sans doute Risa a passé le mot, laisser Dean tranquille. Et, sans s'y attendre, Dean continue :

– Mais je compte pas les laisser faire. Je compte bien continuer à maudire tous ces putains de fils de putes pendant longtemps encore, jusqu'à ce que Lucifer soit à genoux devant moi. Pouvoir lui dire qu'il a perdu, et que j'ai gagné.

Il y a cette sorte de détermination rassurante dans les yeux de Dean, celle que les autres du camp aiment voir chez leur leader mais dont se méfie Castiel, car cette détermination est née de la plus pure vengeance, et plus que celle de sauver le monde, Dean a les motivations noires de cette vengeance. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qui en découlera, mais Dean semble prêt à tout pour mettre son plan en marche. Et Castiel remarque, une fois encore, à quel point ce Dean qui se tient devant lui, mains sur ses hanches, est différent de celui d'il y a cinq ans. Dean est mort le jour où Sam a dit oui à Lucifer, à Detroit. Depuis, il n'est qu'un pâle fantôme, l'ombre grisâtre de celui qu'il a un jour été. Il n'est plus qu'un spectre rageur, en tout point semblable à ceux qu'il a déjà chassé, ces fantômes violents et sauvages, rendus dingues car condamnés à errer entre deux, comme Dean condamné à errer entre ses remords d'avoir coupé les ponts avec Sam, et la rancœur qu'il a envers son frère. Sa lente agonie a commencé le jour où Sam l'a appelé, lui a demandé de le laisser revenir. Dean a dit non, et ce non a conduit au oui à Lucifer, et Dean est mort. Aucun ange de l'a ressuscité, il n'est plus qu'une vague forme, un vague souvenir de ce qu'il a pu être, il y a ce qu'il lui semble des siècles désormais, seulement mu par la volonté de vengeance. Même s'il a perdu ses pouvoirs, Castiel reste plus sensible que les humains. Il sent le vide à l'intérieur de Dean, un vide incomblable. Du moins, incomblable par autre chose que ses envies de vengeance.

Castiel soupire, car il sait qu'il restera fidèle à Dean, quoiqu'il arrive, mais il ignore où cela le conduira. Il pourrait détester Dean pour ça, pour le traîner dans des ruelles sombres menant vers des endroits plus obscurs encore, si seulement il en avait la force. Mais il ne l'a pas. Comment détester l'homme qu'il avait un jour ramené de l'enfer ? Cette époque lui parait bien lointaine, maintenant qu'il est devenu humain.

Castiel fait un mouvement, se dégageant des mains de Dean. Il lui faut une ou deux pilules, son corps commence à lui faire signe que ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas eu sa dose d'amphétamine et qu'il aimerait bien l'avoir. Vite.

Toutefois, Dean ne semble pas de cet avis, car au moment où il perd le contact de Castiel, où celui-ci s'échappe, Dean lui attrape fermement le bras, le forçant à se retourner. Castiel le questionne du regard, peut-être légèrement agacé. Surtout que Dean se contente de le fixer, la bouche entrouverte, comme sur le point de dire quelque chose. Mais ce quelque chose reste visiblement bloqué dans sa gorge, et il finit par lâcher le bras de Castiel, secouant la tête, et ce dernier reprend son chemin vers le tiroir d'un des plans de travail où il sait avoir rangé un ou deux flacons.

Seulement quelque secondes après qu'il ait tourné le dos à Dean, ce dernier semble enfin réussir à dire ce qu'il veut, la perte de contact visuel avec Castiel aidant.

– J'ai besoin de toi, Cas, tu le sais ? J'ai _besoin_ de _toi_.

Castiel s'arrête, un léger sourire se formant sur son visage. C'est sans doute la première fois que Dean dit une chose pareille, mais elle semble si naturelle à entendre. Parce qu'ils l'ont toujours su. Ils ne se le sont jamais dit, mais ça a toujours été le cas. Castiel se demande vaguement où Dean a trouvé le courage de le dire, avant de décider que ça n'a pas d'importance. Il l'adit, et ça lui suffit. Ça lui suffit de savoir que Dean se soucie de lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Se retournant, et ancrant son regard bleu dans les yeux verts de Dean, il répond simplement :

– Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Et que je n'irais nulle part. Quand la digue saute, il faut quelqu'un pour la réparer, après tout.

* * *

*S'il continue de pleuvoir, la digue va sauter,

Quand la digue sautera je n'aurais nulle part où aller.

Quand tu tentes de retrouver le chemin de chez toi,

Tu ne sais pas par où passer ?

Quand la digue saute, mama, tu dois bouger.

Toute la nuit dernière je me suis assis sur la digue et j'ai geins,

En pensant à ma chérie et ma chère maison.


End file.
